Heavens Grasp
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Harry is depressed after the first task of the tournament. Dumbledore refuses to help him and he is seriously outmatched. His friends are not what they used to be. Find out how he vents his frustration on a lovely blond haired Vela who just wants to help treat his wounds. Harry being OOC.Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making profit from any of the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: Hey guys I have another story for you it involves a certain blond haired Veela and everybody's favourite person, the boy who just would not die. I always wanted to try this pairing so here it is please read review and give any comments for new stories.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

Harry walked away from his last round at the triwizard tournament feeling dejected and lonely the dragons had taken their toll on him and no one really cared that he was only fourteen. He had noticed that as he progressed through the challenge Ron had a bigger and bigger scowl on his face. It wasn't important at the time because a dragon was trying to kill him but now it bugged him. The look on his face was a look Harry had seen many times before and he never thought in a million years it would be directed at him.

Ron had furrowed eyebrows, deathly eyes, flaring nostrils and lips pulled thin his head tilted ever so slightly downward as if he threatened to run him through with nonexistent horns on his head. This was the classic Ronald Weasley I hate you look and the Draco Malfoy was always on the end of it but now that Harry was in the triwizard cup it was Harry's turn to face the red heads furry.

Obviously Harry was angry at Ron and felt betrayed because he thought he was his best friend but he ignored the taunts and jibes from him and all the other Gryffindors as he usually did and buried his feelings deep within himself the only sign of his anger a bowed head which everyone took as submission except for Hermione. She knew what was going on with Harry and realised that this was the calm before the storm, yet she did nothing about it. Even though deep down she knew harry would never lie there was one tiny seed of doubt in her mind that Harry may actually just want to show her up by passing an age line. This lead to her taking Ron's side.

Harry took Hermione's betrayal worse than Ron's simply because of the fact that she was level headed and logical but also because she was always the one that helped him control himself when people were muttering about him. She was always there but now he had no one . Harry continued to walk away from the quidditch pitch with the golden egg in his hand each hurried step taking him closer and closer to the forbidden forest. He stormed past Hagrid's hut and left a trail of anger as he furiously walked past Madame Maxime's coach.

He went into the forest his pace slowing down as the darkness engulfed him making him feel more relaxed knowing now at least no one would interrupt his thoughts. He carried on walking slowly following a winding path that was getting smaller and smaller, the trees on either side eventually engulfed him obscuring him from view. He bent down looking curiously at a tree root. It was rotten but in it was strangely shaped, the root bent back over itself multiple times making a thick knot. Harry looked from side to side before he reached out and touched the root.

Suddenly a hole appeared beneath him and he was sucked down into an abyss. Harry fell down a massive slide before being deposited in a clearing. Harry stood up leaving the egg on the floor and looked around giving himself a small smile because he was in an underground oasis which he himself had created. Around him was a truly beautiful oasis. Immediately in front of him was a sandy beach which curved around a lake which shimmered in the sunlight. To the right of the lake was a small forest with animals lazily grazing on grass.

Harry realised when he lost his friends that they would always know where to find him when they wanted to pester him but he had nowhere to go to escape them. That is when he created his little hideout in the forbidden forest. Last year Sirius told him about a hidden book in the library where the marauders had hidden the details of everything they had ever done. Harry spent hours combing through it laughing hard at the pranks played on Snape that would make Fred and George's pranks look like dragon dung. Like the time they jinxed Snape's billowing robes to strangle Lilly any time she got near making her loathe him more than she already did because he called her a mudblood.

But what really interested him was how they had a massive list of transfiguration spells and charms that would be able to create a luxury hideout for the gang after a prank gone bad. The original idea was to extend the tunnel under the shrieking shack to make a place for moony to hide during the full moon without being noticed but when they became animagi the spells were forgotten; until now.

After his friends stopped talking to him he set his spare time to creating his hideout. It took a lot of work and effort but what he got in return after he finished in Halloween was awe inspiring. At one point he almost got caught by a centaur when he forgot to use a silencing charm when he used the explosion charm to create the tunnel but he was able to dive under his invisibility cloak just in time to avoid detection.

A snowy white owl screeched drawing Harry's attention. He looked up to see Hedwig approaching him over the shining water fall on the left of the lake and he knew that had one true friend left in the world. Hedwig was his first friend and she was also his last and even if she couldn't speak Harry knew she could understand him. He put up his arm just as she reached him allowing her to land softly.

Harry walked forward and banished his shoes and socks as he went so that he could walk unimpeded with the sand between his toes. He stroked Hedwig as he went he sat down on the beach and enjoyed the sun with Hedwig knowing that he didn't have to say a word for her to know he was feeling sad.

They were sat peace fully waiting for the sun to go down when Hedwig snapped her head around drawing the attention of a sleepy Harry.

"What is wrong girl?" he asked looking up at Hedwig. She hooted and looked behind him. Harry followed suit to find himself looking at a silvery blond haired girl whose clothes had burn holes on them allowing Harry to see the underside of her white bra. She glared at him making harry remember who she was. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"How did you know I was here," he snapped anger seeping into his voice.

" Arry ze whole school is looking for you," she said, "Dumbledore says you need to be treated for your burns immediately."

"You didn't answer my question witch," harry said more forcefully standing up as he did so, "how did you know I was here." She remained quiet and stood tall thrusting her head high in the air.

"Tell me," Harry shouted red sparks shooting in all directions from the end of his wand. Fleur flinched then looked harry directly in the eye and saying, "we need to go Arry your treatment is extremely important."

" Fine then don't tell me," Harry said turning around; Fleur sighed in relief she almost thought he would hurt her she could feel it in his emotions.

"But don't expect to leave," Harry said clicking his fingers. Suddenly two clumps of grass grew twisting into thick ropes circling around Fleur's ankles and another two shot up to restrain her wrists. Fleur squeaked then started struggling against the grass but the restraints only became tighter.

"Let me go they will come looking for me you can't do this," she shouted. Harry ignored her thinking that if she could find him other people could to he needed to find out what she knew and quickly. Harry walked up to her and leaned forward his lips next to her ear when he spoke.

"Tell me what you know or this is going to become unpleasant," Harry said glancing at her exposed stomach. Fleur stiffened under him fearing for her life, maybe she shouldn't have come after the boy he was clearly more powerful than she thought. But she remained silent the defiant look in her eyes answer enough for Harry.

He took her wand from her robes then pulled back and pointed his wand at the valley of her breasts he moved his wand hand down slowly slicing open her robe as he did so. He paused "this is your last chance tell me or something unfortunate is going to happen." She shook her head and said "you cannot do anything to me you will be expelled you won't be able to see your friends anymore you will become a criminal for god's sake."

"You really don't understand me at all do you," harry said laughing as he did so, " I have no friends all I have is enemies. You are currently not on that list don't change that," he said staring her in the eyes a sliver of pure hatred rising from the depths of his soul.

"You are too young for enemies," she said hoping not to join the list of wizards who had to face his wrath.

"I am sorry but are now on that list," harry said his face erupting into a broad grin. He stepped closer to fleur his body pressing against hers the rough edges of her robes sending sparks through her skin. She needed to hold on she couldn't let him do anything someone would come and get her she knew it. The heat of his body on hers was revolting but he stayed there pinching her stomach making her skin red. She bit her tongue to keep from shouting in pain she didn't need him knowing he was getting to her.

"Ahh no reaction I see you need more stimulus to get u tell me what you know." Harry pulled back and flicked his wand causing Fleur's clothes to leave her body and form a hood around her head. It was stiflingly hot and she found it hard to breathe. She couldn't see Harry all she could hear was him walking around behind her before he stopped.

Silence. Fleur stiffened she was scared now she didn't know what was going to do all she knew is that it wouldn't be good. CRACK. Pain flitted across Fleur's back in a long straight line. CRACK. It happened again the pain increasing this time. CRACK. The pain was excruciating causing fleur to break her resolve and scream out. Harry laughed and carried on whipping her with wild abandon. .CRACK.

Tears ran down Fleur's cheeks as the whipping continued she couldn't take it the pain was too much she never thought anything other than the cruciatus would bring her to tears. The sensations were building up inside her she couldn't hold them back it was just too much. Another CRACK of the whip and everything went black.

AN:I know I know I am evil but just wait for the next chapter its going to be great. Please read and review I want to know what you thought give me and suggestions for new stories etc. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of JK Rowling's books and I am not making profit from any of the stories I write. All these ideas belong to JK Rowling and will be treated as such. The only purpose of this novella is to provide some harmless entertainment to those interested in some lemony stories which are M rated so adults only.

AN: Hey guys I have a new chapter of the story for you it involves Harry getting his kink on and completely ravishing Fleur. The question is what are the effects of a Vela getting such great pleasures. I know I left you hanging on the previous chapter but I think you will agree it was worth the wait. Have fun reading this story because Harry is annoyed at Fleur for finding his special spot ;)

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

Fleur groaned as she woke up she tried to stretch and felt a searing pain across her back. Fleur's eyes snapped open to see darkness; she was still bound and naked and the events of the day rushed back to her. She had a fight with the dragon and somehow managed to survive and Harry was there to congratulate her, however grudgingly. She found the boy strange he didn't have an urge to strip off her close and just ogle her like most of the men she met did. She even caught her farther having a peak in her room when she was getting changed once. This was only possible if he was a vela, which he clearly wasn't, or if he was her...

No, Fleur don't think about it, it can't be possible he is too young. Well he might be young but he had the temper of a troll, her back was killing her, and true skill with a whip. She wondered how he gained such knowledge, however it was it couldn't be good. She couldn't take any more of this punishment she needed to escape. Fleur swivelled her head from side to trying to get rid of the clothes harry charmed to her but it was no use.

She was fighting her bonds struggling for release when she heard a twig snap. She froze not wishing to bring out Harry's wrath. He walked around in front of her and removed the charm holding her clothes up. Fleur groaned as the bright artificial moon shone in her eyes for she had been unconscious for hours. Her clothes fell from her head and landed on her shoulders partially covering her breasts.

"I see you're up and ready for some more action," Harry said a smirk flitting across his face.

"You won't get away with this 'arry my sister will come looking for me, we are linked she will always find me," Fleur said gaining some confidence back.

"Well then she can just join in the fun can't she," Harry replied, " or maybe you want to tell me how you found me," he said his smirk becoming a permanent feature on his face.

"No 'arry it is a Vela secret I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

" Don't Vela bond to the first sexual partner that makes them cum?" Harry asked.

" Yes, but multiple men have tried Harry and you are not good enough so just let me go."

"We will see Fleur, we will see."

Harry strode towards fleur and leant in towards her and whispered in her ear, "you have been using that mouth of yours rather a lot lately I think we should put it to good use." Fleur felt a shiver go down her spine at the innuendo but said nothing. Harry briefly closed his eyes concentrating on the bonds he had created, he used them to force Fleur onto her knees with her arms still stretched out above her. He tore off her remaining clothes and unleashed his thick cock in front of his captive.

"Now, be a good girl and make me cum." Fleur's half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the rod, opening her mouth to suck the organ, slurping noisily as she began. "_Damn," _ harry thought, "_Where did vela learn to give head, maybe it's just natural for them." _ Harry was drawn out of his thoughts by Fleur's tongue ghosting at the tip almost entering but not quite fully. It was truly amazing.

Fleur carried on sucking cock pulling off, spiting, going down and as she pulled away flicking all over the head with her tongue. .SLURP. A sound Harry could listen to all day. Grabbing her hair Harry forced the girl to suck faster as he slammed his hips forward in time with the bobbing of her head, literally fucking her throat. Every time he got in she gagged her throat closing around his cock to Harry's immense pleasure.

He glanced down at her soft supple skin when an idea dawned on him. He pulled away from her mouth leaving a trail of saliva connecting his cock to her mouth.

"Why don't you use your tits to help out my friend, hmm?" Fleur felt the bonds around her wrists dissolve. She went to put this rod between what her once small boobs to find they had grown to whooping great double D's. Spurred on by her increased sexiness Fleur forced his cock between her tits squeezing it in the process. Harry moaned and inched closer longing for more contact between his cock and her boobs.

She began moving her tits up and down his shaft making Harry growl. She carried on immersed in the job she doing astonished at the electrifying feeling his cock was giving her. She increased the tempo making harry creep further forwards the tip of his cock jutting out between the top of her breasts. Fleur moved to take him in her mouth licking the tip before she did.

The tip of his cock in a tight hot mouth and the rest engulfed in soft boobs, Harry couldn't hold on much longer. He was about to cum and Fleur knew it. Harry reached down to her nipples and rolled them both between his fingers pulling them away from her breasts. _"That felt good,"_ Fleur thought, _" maybe he could get her to cum after all." _

Fleur returned the favour by grabbing Harry by the balls and giving them a good fondle. This last sensation blew away and resistance harry had to cumming. His cock expanded and pulsed three times each time a hot sticky rope of cum landed on Fleur's' tits. Harry sighed contentedly as the best orgasm of his life slowly passed away. His still hard cock pulsing slightly in time with his heart.

Finally recovered Harry looked back at Fleur and released her bonds.

"Follow me," he said gruffly, "I'm going to make you cum."

Harry stood up and put his hand out for Fleur to take. _"This is my chance to run,"_ she thought, _"but what if he makes me cum. Most vela never get that. I have to try just so I know what it feels like." _She hesitantly reached out and took his hand, unsure of if she could trust a man due to past experiences. He led her over to the lake at which point he put his hand on her back and opened it separating his ring and middle finger. Fleur gave him a funny look.

Harry chuckled and said, "Trust me." He pulled her into the lake where the unexpected happened; she was walking on the water. She could still feel the wetness and the roll of small rippling waves under her feet but she wasn't going in.

"How did you do zat 'Arry," Fleur gasped. Harry winked and said, "Magic. Now lie down and relax." She did as she was told and got on her back legs slightly spread awaiting his next moves. He Clicked his fingers and circles of water wrapped around her wrists and ankles. The cool sensation refreshing even in the cool night breeze.

Harry then slowly cam down his knees between her legs, resting on his elbows as he came forward to kiss her. Fleur was getting hyped up in anticipation. His heat between her legs contrasting with the cold of the water felt delicious. Harry's lips paused a hairs breadth away from her lips, his green eyes reaching into the depths of his soul, filled with mirth and joy but a glimpse of darkness in the centre. Fleur couldn't hold on any longer she moved her lips to his and there started an epic battle as their tongues fought for dominance. And just as Fleur got the upper hand Harry flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth making her moan in pleasure. He then pulled away grazing his teeth across her top lip as he did.

He moved away kissing along her jaw and down her neck where he sucked gently on her skin leaving a row of hickeys which she wouldn't be able to hide. Reaching her chest he licked between the valley of her breasts and moved his hands up from her hips to circling her belly button and to the swell of her breasts. He kissed her right breast and swirled his tongue gently around her nipple making it hot. He then made water flow to her nipple cooling it down again. Fleur sighed as Harry started doing what he did best.

He rolled her other nipple back and forth pulling gently as he did so. " That feels good doesn't it Fleur." She responded with nothing more than a moan. He chuckled to himself pinching her nipples as hard as he could and tugging them, he watched entranced as her hips gyrated to the same rhythm as his pulls. He couldn't wait to get in there but she wasn't ready yet.

Leaving her soft boobs alone he kissed down her stomach trailing his fingers down her side following her curves with the slightest touch. He kissed her belly button giving it a quick flick with his tongue before moving on to hotter and wetter things. He kissed with a feather light touch the inside of her thighs inching torturously to her pussy.

Harry rubbed around her cunt with his hands getting the blood the flow to her nether regions. He could see her lips engorge and her clit start throbbing. With a single finger he stroked her outer pussy lips then dipped in and rubbed them from the inside. Reaching up his finger was gliding across the sensitive patch of her pussy between her clit and her hole. Fleur moaned her appreciation once more letting harry know that he's still got it.

Harry rubbed her clit in from side to side slowly increasing the speed. Using his thumb and for finger he lightly pinched her clit and moved them up and down alternately. He knew she was enjoying this from the constant moans and groans but when her bucking hips started causing miniature waves he decided to give her more.

Keeping one hand on her clit he got two fingers and gently used water as lubrication to push into her awaiting cunt. A feeling of warmth engulfed harry as Fleur's tight walls pushed in on his fingers. Pushing his fingers down he rocked them left and right in time with his pinches. The warmth fleur felt spread through her body pushing her towards the edge she was getting closer...

"Oh Harry, that is it don't stop please," she Moaned, " Ugh, Deeper." Harry pushed his fingers in further right to the edge of her cervix. He lifted his fingers up and stroked them down her cervix and along her back wall in one smooth motion. "Oh yes, Do that." She said gyrating her hips faster. He repeated this getting slowly faster and faster.

Removing his hand Harry lowered his mouth onto her clit and started sucking it as it pulsed in and out of his mouth. That was all fleur could take she started to scream when all of a sudden Harry stopped. . In an instant fleur lost all her arousal. "How dare you Fleur," Harry said with a grin, " I don't know who you think you are but I didn't give you permission to cum yet." _"Does harry think he can tell me when I can and can't cum. That is sooo hot." _And her horniness came back with a vengeance a blush creeping from her very core up her stomach past her boobs and settling on her cheeks.

"I'm just messing with you I just wanted you to cum with me inside you."

" 'Arry zat is so sweet," Fleur said a smile spreading across her face, the first since she came to Hogwarts.

"Good now turn around I don't want to see your ugly face."

" 'Arry how could you zat is rude!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Just kidding."

"You better be."

"It doesn't matter what you think anyway," Harry said before forcing the circles of water at her ankles and wrists to turn her around so that her ass was facing him, her puckered hole almost winking at him in the moonlight. He wanted to be in her tonight and he wasn't going to be nice about it either. She had some information for him and he would take it no matter what.

Harry rubbed his cock against her pussy lips sighing at the moisture seeping from them and onto the tip of his cock. He held his cock still enjoying the small rotations of Fleur's restricted hips. He pulled back his head hovering at her entrance, the tension between the pair was electric. Fleur couldn't wait any more so she plunged back onto his cock, loving the feeling of pure ecstasy as he stretched her walls to their limit.

Harry pulled back leaving just the tip of his rod inside her then thrust back into the hot cavern he knew he would thoroughly enjoy. He did it again and again each thrust more force full than the last, his balls swinging up to meet her clit. Fleur was experiencing immense pleasure but she knew harry wasn't close yet. She wanted to feel his warm cum in her as she shuddered with excitement but she could hardly move so she did the only thing she could do, squeeze her pussy around Harry's cock.

Instantly harry groaned out loud he never thought a vela would be the best fuck of his life but her velvety walls were truly one of a kind. They pulsed around him in time with his thrusts, "_no wonder Vela always get raped they are bloody well irresistible!" _Harry continued to slam his hips into her, amazed as her soft flesh was pushed into his pelvis.

Harry groaned and moaned his thrust becoming more and more erratic. An electric sensation was spreading through his body ready to flash out in an instant. As he approached his peak Harry spotted Fleur's little ass hole, in a split second decision he pulled of Fleur and rammed home stretching Fleur to the max. She screamed in pain and yet pleasure her pussy releasing juices into the water. Her walls tightened around Harry as his cock pulsed releasing his hot jizz up her ass.

Harry kept his still hard cock tightly stuffed up Fleur's butt enjoying the mild pleasure as he drifted off to sleep barely noticing the new sensation of a second voice in his head. He relaxed just letting the rocking water lull him to sleep on top of the softest thing he would ever feel; Fleur.

* * *

AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for taking so long to upload it its just that i have been having problems with my internet, so if there are any mistakes sorry but i wont be able to correct them for a while as i just uploaded this as soon as i could. Anyway pleases review give me all your comments and tips for saucy stories ;)

DARKEAGLE69


End file.
